


Two Birds On A Wire

by HollowSans



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways ANGST, Based on the song Two Birds, Inspired by the IRL falling out, It's a song fic AGAIN, It's more like Platonic, LOTS of Betrayal sorta, M/M, VERRRYYY OOC Jack, You guys are probably getting sick of this, jk, not really septiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSans/pseuds/HollowSans
Summary: Jack was scared to be left behind, it's the one thing he couldn't stand. But he was also scared to leave his safety, he was too scared to take a risk, the only risk he ever allowed himself to take was letting Mark in, but would that backfire on him too?





	Two Birds On A Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Just a quick reminder, Bold is the song lyrics and non bold is just normal stuff! Quotations in bold means he's saying the song lyrics. ^^ Have fun! Btw this one is pretty short P.S. This Song does NOT belong to me It belongs to Regina Spektor SHE IS AMAZING CHECK HER OUT

The boy considered his circle safe, anything beyond that was too dangerous. He only let one person in, and they stayed in that circle together, refusing to leave the other alone. 

**Two Birds on a Wire**

**One tried to fly away**

Mark pointed at something a bit away into the distance, a smile soon adorning his features. "Look Jack! We should go check it out! If we don't it will probably go away soon and we'll never see it again!" He said cheerfully to the other.

**And the other**

**watches him close, from that wire.**

The ten year old boy shook his head slowly and looked down with a quiet sigh, one that was barely even audible to the older one, it was by chance that he heard it. "We have to stay in the circle Mark, you know that, it's not safe out there."

**He says he wants to as well**

**But, he is a liar**

"It's not like I don't want to go and explore and see new things, trust me I really do want to! I really do Mark, it's just that I can't... It's too scary and what if one of us gets hurt? What if you get hurt? What'll I do then?" Jack sniffled, tears starting to fall down his rosy red cheeks. Mark sighed and brought his hand up to brush the tears off of his friends face, of course not liking the look on the smaller boys face. 

**"I'll believe it all...**

**There's nothing I won't understand."**

"It's okay Jack, I understand, you hear me? We can leave whenever you're most comfortable and ready, I'll wait with you, because I'm not leaving you behind Jack no matter what, I promise." Mark reassured him, and Jack nodded as he wiped away the remaining tears that were on his face as a bright smile took their place.

**"I'll believe it all**

**I won't let of your hand."**

Mark once again reminded Jack, this time grabbing onto the younger boys hand and giving it a tight squeeze for comfort. "Mark, I also promise, that one day, we will leave okay? We're not going to be trapped here forever, I just...I just need a little more time and then we can go free." Jack promised, squeezing Mark's hand in return to show that he was being truthful and he had no intentions of not following through.

**Two birds on a wire**

Over the years the boys had grown in age and height, Jack now being 15, while Mark was 17, and yet they still stayed together where Jack deemed it safe. Mark was pointing at something and he grabbed Jack's hand ready to leave the circle of safety that Jack had kept them in.

**One said,**

**"Come on!"**

Jack yanked his hand back, pulling Mark along too away from the lines of the circle and shook his head quickly as he narrowed his eyes up at the tan male. 

**And the other said,**

**"I'm tired!**

**The sky's overcast,**

**and I'm sorry."**

 

Jack looked down in guilt, feeling terrible for even allowing himself to hold Mark back like this for his own selfish reasons when the other boy obviously didn't want to be here anymore. "You could get hurt, I thought you understood! I don't want you to get hurt Mark, in fact, I forbid it, that's why you can't leave!" As Jack said this, Mark couldn't do anything other than look down at the Irishman in severe disappointment, Jack's kept them in here for this many years, how many more is he willing to do it for? "You can go without me if you want, I won't mind, really."

**One more, or one less**

**nobody's worried.**

Mark shook his head and quickly wrapped his arms around Jack's thin figure and waited for Jack to return it before he allowed himself to speak what was on his mind,

**"I'll believe, it all...**

**There's nothing I won't understand."**

He kissed Jack's forehead and pressed his forehead against the others as soon as he was finished. Mark let out a sigh of relief as he felt the tension leave his friend's shoulders. "I don't know if you remember, but I'm pretty sure I said I'm not leaving without you, and when I do leave, it's going to be with you, and your going to be comfortable doing it too." Mark reminded Jack.

**"I'll believe it all,**

**I won't let go of your hand."**

Mark finished, "Thanks Mark." Jack whispered to the other man. After those moments, lots of time passed but nothing like that situations ever occurred again, however Mark was more than ready to leave and Jack was still very afraid of the outside world. They were 28 and 26 now.

**Two birds of a feather**

  **Say, that they're always**

**gonna stay together**

"Together?" Jack asked, looking at Mark desperately for reassurance, thankfully, the latter nodded, "Forever."

**But one's never going,**

**to let go of that wire.**

"You know we have to leave one day Jack! It's unhealthy to stay here! You're probably hurting yourself more by doing this than we would get hurt by stepping out of this circle!" Mark exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands over his head for emphasis. "But it's not safe out there Mark! You know that right?! We can't leave because it's dangerous and we'll get hurt!" The other shot back, glaring at the taller, refusing to give up, refusing to stop doing what he thinks is right, what he thinks is better for the both of them.

**He says, that he will**

**but he is a liar.**

"Mark we will one day I swear it's just...we can't not right now!" Mark growled in frustration as he turned away from Jack, wondering why he couldn't just see it from his perspective, he had been waiting patiently for years, and the boy was still resisting to leave. "You've been saying that for 20 goddamn years Sean!" 

**Two Birds On A Wire**

**One tries to fly away**

**and the other,**

Mark took a breath before deciding to take a step forward and going outside of the circle, outside of the zone that Jack had said was safe, outside of the zone that he had been inside for 20 years of his life. It was better like this, why couldn't Jack just see that?

**Watches him close,**

**from that wire.**

"Mark! What the hell are you doing?!" Jack screeched in terror as he watched his friend leave his circle. Why would Mark do that, now he was going to get hurt and Jack couldn't help him, to help him would mean leaving his circle and he couldn't...he wouldn't be able to do that, it's just not possible, he wasn't willing to do it,but for Mark...would he?

**He says he wants to**

**as well but he is a liar.**

"I'm leaving for good now Jack, and you should come with me, I'd prefer it if you did, because honestly, I don't want to leave you alone here, but I also know that I can't stay here any longer." Mark replied calmly, keeping his eyes on the ocean blue of his companion, who still resided inside of the circle, seeming too scared to even think of stepping out of it. Jack immediately shook his head upon hearing the proposition, he wouldn't do that to Mark, not Mark, not the person who's been waiting patiently by his side for all these years. "I'd only drag you down Mark!" He yelled, tears flowing from his eyes, he wouldn't do that to his beloved friend.

**Two birds on a wire**

"Then if we fall Jack, I'll be there to pick us right back up again." Mark extended his hand with a warm smile, eyes never leaving Jack's for a second. 

**One tries to fly away**

Jack looks at his friend's hand hesitantly...Did he really want to do this? Was he actually considering this as a good idea?

**And the other**

Jack closed his eyes, took a breath and stepped forward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Okay Guys hear me out I realize Jack was terribly OOC, and I'm sorry but I needed a personality from him so he fitted with the song! And it worked out pretty well. I had this idea before he decided to be a courageous smol bean and move out of Ireland!!! Anyways if you guys enjoyed leave a kudos and comments plz criticism is allowed And I will see y'all later!


End file.
